History Repeats Itself
by BlueRedemption
Summary: Naruto, a modern day high schooler whose worst subject is history. Sasuke, the young prince who had committed suicide in the medieval times. These two were never meant to meet. AU and SasuNaru shounen ai.
1. Time Jump

**AN** I want to warn you now. I am in the middle of exams. There shall be no updates for about two weeks. …Why the hell am I writing now when I should be studying anyway?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, SasuNaru would be shown _openly_ instead of hinted. Muahaha! You so know there's something going on.

Warnings: Future shounen-Ai. Possible confusion. Some cursing.

Summary: Naruto, a modern day high schooler whose worst subject is history. Sasuke, the young prince who had committed suicide in the medieval times. These two were never meant to meet. AU and SasuNaru shounen-ai.

* * *

**History Repeats Itself **

_Chapter One_

Time Jump

* * *

Bleary blue eyes gazed unseeingly at the tiny print on plain white paper, clouding over slightly as boredom took over the teen.

History.

Possibly the worst subject invented.

A large yawn escaped the blonde as he leaned back in his seat, not even attempting to mask his disinterest. _Who the hell decided that the past should be taught to students, anyway? _He thought with a small frown, glancing out at the window and tapping his pen idly onto the page, tuning out the almost monotone droning of the old teacher at the front.

He pushed his back against the chair while digging his feet against the rug so that he was swinging on his chair. His cerulean gaze followed a green leaf that twirled past the window, dancing around briefly as the airy breeze of the afternoon lifted it about lightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Are you listening?"

The boy in question gave a startled gasp and pushed back too far, and everything seemed to go in slow motion as he toppled backwards and onto the floor. Hard.

He howled in pain and sat up immediately, clutching his bruised head. Naruto grimaced, aware of the sharp laughter of his classmates around him and the old man that was standing over him with an annoyed look etched on his wrinkled face.

"Ehehe… sorry, sensei." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The old man's face didn't change, "This is the third time this week that you have interrupted my class, Naruto." The tone of his voice was vaguely clipped. "If you are not prepared to work, maybe you would enjoy spending an hour everyday after school to make up for it?"

"No, no, I'll work! I mean, I do work." Naruto chirped hurriedly, picking himself up off the floor and bowing briefly to his shorter teacher. He'd be damned is he had to give up his precious ramen time after school in exchange for some more history lessons. Nervously, as he was put on the spot, he self-consciously picked at his sport uniform, which he hadn't changed out of yet because he had previously had gym.

"I always catch you staring out the window." His teacher's scowl deepened. This blonde student of his was definitely a lost cause. A glint appeared in his wise eyes, "_Since_ you claim to do work, then please, enlighten me on the series of events that occurred to the famous royal family of Uchihas. If you don't know the answer, you're going to have to stay in after school."

Naruto gulped, _Uchiha… uhh… Uchiha…think Naruto, think!_ "Uuum…" He stared blankly at the wrinkled face, "They ruled a long time ago and… umm…"

His teacher shook his head, "As I thought, you haven't been listening at all this week. Sit down, Naruto. You're going to have to stay after school today."

Naruto groaned as he picked his chair up off the floor and sat down on it. "You have got to be kidding…" He muttered darkly, glaring at the book in front of him.

"As I was saying before I was kindly interrupted, the Uchiha family ruled over the Fire Country for centuries, but their line came to a tragic and horrifying end. The King and Queen were murdered in the hands of their very own son. The crown prince, Itachi. No one truly knows why he did it; it couldn't be because he wanted the throne. After all, he was going to be the next king.

Itachi, however, didn't stop there. He had also murdered their relatives. Only one person was spared from that massacre. And that was Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. Itachi also killed himself that very night. In that time, the people believed in magic. And they believed that a powerful sorcerer had cast a spell on the crown prince and when the prince had finally snapped out of it, killed himself because of the remorse he felt.

Sasuke, who was twelve at that time, had witnessed everything and was said to have gone into shock. He had become recluse and cold, even to his previously close servants and friends. No one could reach out to him. He then killed himself three years late-…"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he tuned out once again. Pfft. Whoop-tee-doo. A royal family of crazed maniacs.

Nothing special.

* * *

"Naruto, I'd like you to go the library and take out the book _The Tragic End of the Uchiha Family_. You have ten minutes to retrieve it and come back here." His teacher instructed him, waving his hand out the window. He was gesturing to the school library that was on the ground floor in the building across the one they were in at the moment.

"Yes, sensei." Naruto muttered, turning around and leaving the room.

As he ran through the halls and down flights of stairs, his stomach started to grumble, voicing out its complaint about the fact that it hadn't been fed it it's usual dose of 'after-school-ramen'. Naruto made a face and continued to head towards the library. He let out a heavy sigh, his usual joyful spirits dampened by the fact that he had to stay in. As if he didn't spend enough hours at school five days a week. Geez.

He trudged across the grass, towards the school library. He hadn't been there in so long. To tell you the truth, the place freaked him out. It's packed full of nerds! And knowledge! And it was _way _too quiet.

Hesitantly, he pushed the swing door open and stepped into the large library. The middle-aged librarian, who was sitting behind the desk, shot him a strange almost-disbelieving look. Naruto flushed pink. He knew what she was thinking. _Uzumaki Naruto? In the _library_? No way!_

Ignoring her, Naruto trudged over to the non-fiction section.

"Uchiha … hmm…" His finger moved along the books as his eyes briefly skimmed the titles on the book's spine. "Ah! Here it is."

He pulled out a fat, green book that had a thick spine and had a very worn look to it. Balancing it on one hand, he absentmindedly thumbed through the hefty hardback volume. He stopped at a page that had a picture of one of the painted portraits of the royal family. It was small and a little hard to see, but Naruto could make out the figures. There was the King and Queen sitting on their respective thrones. Then there were two boys standing between the thrones. Both resembled each other greatly, but the older one had long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. All of them were dressed in rich robes; jewels flounced everywhere to make sure the point that they were rich was highlighted.

Naruto snorted. _Such pompous looking people. They all looked like they had sticks up their asses. Well, maybe except the queen. She's pretty hot for an older chick._ Naruto grinned. _The King sure knew how to pick his women._

While flicking through the rest of the book, something fell out and landed on the floor. Naruto took a step back and glanced down, taken aback.

A necklace sat innocently on the floor, the light skimming over its long, thin blue crystal that was between two small silver beads. "Where'd that come from?" Naruto wondered as he replaced the book onto the shelf so that he could retrieve the necklace. It looked like it could be worth a bit. That is, if it was real.

He ran his thumb gently over the pale blue stone, almost hypnotized.

Naruto's eyes widened as a red light flashed brightly and filled his vision.

* * *

Something was freezing.

That was what the first feeling that hit his senses was.

He took a sharp inhale of air before cold liquid seeped through his nose instead of oxygen. Pain laced through his throat and chest as water invaded his lungs and he instinctively kicked up and headed for the surface of the water, spluttering and coughing. His senses were tingling. He drew a deep gasp of air as he furiously wiped at his face.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted loudly. Where the hell was he? He glanced around fervently, splashing about in the water as he turned quickly. This place didn't look familiar. Wasn't he supposed to be at the damn school grounds? It seemed that he was in the lake or river of some sort that was surrounded by dozens of trees. God, if he didn't know better, he would've said he was in the middle of a damn forest.

Scowling, he swam towards the nearest land, feeling befuddled and confused. Gripping onto stony bank, he hefted himself up and out of the icy water. He looked at his right hand and blinked in surprise, noticing he was still tightly gripping the small necklace from the book in the library in his fist like a lifeline. He slipped the piece of jewellery over his head, the aqua-blue stone rested just a little below the joint of his collarbone.

Standing up, he let out a soft curse. His favourite running shoes were now soppy, and every time he took a step, they would make squeaking sounds. Much like those light up baby shoes that squeak. An airy draft flitted past his soaked form, making him shiver. He rubbed his arms to an attempt to keep warm as he walked along the stony bank, looking for someone, anyone that could possibly tell him where on earth he was. When the wind picked up again, he cursed. His sports uniform did nothing to keep him warm. It wasn't surprising, considering it consisted of a white polo shirt and blue shorts that seemed to be made of some sort of swimming shorts material.

"Hello?" He called out, glancing around.

There was no reply. No surprises there either.

The silence was shattered when he heard a splash and he immediately turned his attention towards the other side of the lake, squinting. Something or someone had just jumped into the water, judging from the ripples in the water and the dark shape that was slightly unclear.

Curiously, he walked to the edge of the water and squinted again in an attempt to study the form beneath the placid surface.

Hope seemed to spring from inside him, it was a person. Surely they had information about where they currently were.

"Hey, hey! Could you help me?" He shouted, waving his arm in the air. With luck, the person might notice him. Nevertheless, the dark blotchy form didn't seem to have any intention of moving. Naruto pursed his lips and crossed his arms with a huff. The person probably couldn't hear him. He'd have to wait till the girl or boy surfaced.

A few seconds passed by idly, bubbles rising to the surface every once in a while.

Naruto frowned, his patience wearing thin. "Hey, you've been under there a long time, you wanna come out?" He shouted.

Still there were no signs that the person was listening to him.

Fear suddenly gripped at Naruto's heart. What if… what if it was a body? That some killer suddenly dumped there? A throw-the-body-and-run? He gulped and took two steps back. He'd probably be the prime suspect.

But wait.

Dead bodies wouldn't let out bubbles would they?

Naruto clenched his fists. The person, if they were alive, wasn't surfacing.

"Ah, to hell with it!" Naruto huffed as he ran forward and dived into the water, swimming towards the blurry form that he could just make out. Reaching the mystery person, Naruto wrapped his left arm around their waist and started to swim up, dragging the heavy load behind him. Did this stranger not know how to swim or something?

Surfacing, Naruto started to drag his burden towards the shore. "Damn, you gotta lose weight!" Naruto commented in annoyance as he shoved the other roughly onto the land before getting out himself. Naruto stared at what he had just fished out. It was a boy who looked to be his age. He had dark hair and very pale skin. And he had a really _strange_ choice of clothes. "Come on, what's with the fashion sense? No one dresses like _that_." Naruto couldn't help but cackle out loud.

"Hey," Naruto started, shaking the boy. There was no reply. Irritated, Naruto merely shook him harder. "Oi, bastard, you better not be faking this! I had to get wet again just to save your sorry ass! You should be grateful that I, Uzumaki Naruto, even bothered to save someone so unworthy as you!"

Still no reaction. A perplexed frown graced the blonde's face for a moment as he studied the paleness of the boy. Something was not right. No one could be that pale, could they? Frowning, Naruto shifted the boy so he was laying his back. Alarm bells started to ring in Naruto head as he realized that the boy's chest wasn't moving up and down. "Shit! He's not breathing!" Naruto shouted, panicked, "Help! Someone call an ambulance! Help! He's not breathing!"

Flustered, the blonde frantically waved his hands around in horror. He had to do _something_. Who knows if there was anyone around?

Frankly, Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to let go of the guilt if the boy died and it was because he hadn't done anything. Sure, Naruto knew first aid, but that didn't mean he wanted to use it. On another boy too! He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the irony. He had decided to learn first aid because he had always dreamed that maybe it would prove useful for the babes on the beach.

His fingers snaked around the pale boy's thing wrist, probing for a pulse. There was one. But it was slowing to the point where he almost couldn't detect it. This wasn't good. With a shaky breath, he whispered, "It's now or never."

Tilting the boy's head gently back so that his airways would be open, Naruto open the stranger's mouth and checked that there was nothing blocking the air passage. He gulped. _Okay, two breaths and four compressions…two breaths, four compressions._

Naruto took a deep breath and sealed the other's boy's mouth with his own, expelling his breath into the other. His blue eyes glanced at the boy's chest, a glitter of hope in him as he saw the boy's chest rise slightly. It meant that he was doing it correctly. Pulling back he took another deep breath and repeated the process hurriedly.

Naruto quickly searched for the boy's collarbone. Finding it, he put his left pinky onto the joint of the collarbone, while his other hand pressed deeply against the dark haired boy's torso, searching for the lowest joint of the rib cage. Pinpointing the spot, Naruto put his right pinky on it. The spot where his thumbs met was where he was supposed to compress. Ensuring that the distance between his pinkies were even, Naruto moved his right hand, putting his palm on the place where his thumbs had met before putting his left hand over the top of it. Using his weight, he applied quick, heavy pressures against the boy's chest, feeling the cartilage that held the ribs together bend inwards as he pressed in. "One, two three, four." He muttered unconsciously.

Hurriedly, he tilted the boy's head again and repeated the breathing process.

The boy suddenly spluttered when Naruto breathed into the boy the second time. Warm water assaulted Naruto's mouth and he pulled away quickly spitting out the water and making a face, "Eew! That's disgusting!" He yelped, rubbing his lips and gagging. He turned to glare at the boy, half expecting him to be awake.

The dark haired teen continued to lie there, motionless.

Naruto put his ear against the boy's chest, and let out a relieved sigh when he heard the dull thumps of his heartbeat. His heat was still beating. That was a good sign.

He once again tilted the other's head back and breathed into his mouth. When the boy coughed out water this time, Naruto had been ready and had pulled away at the right moment. After no further reaction, Naruto made to breathe in one more time. Taking a deep breath of air, he sealed the boy's lips and blew into it, seeing the chest rise up slightly from his peripheral vision.

Moving away, Naruto let out a yelp as dark eyes blinked wearily up at him.

* * *

Ah, my first Naruto fic. Will be SasuNaru. No da.

Much Love,  
BR

Constructive criticism is welcome. It will help me improve my writing. And if I improve, you'll find yourself enjoying my fic more. So it's a win-win situation!


	2. His Royal Pomposity

**AN** Yay, it's my b-day today! And to celebrate my b-day, here's a new chapter for you guys. Thank you so much for those who have reviewed. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to those anonymous reviews without an e-mail address!! But I love you guys so much for taking the time to review!

Disclaimer applies.

**Warnings**: Future shounen-ai. Possible confusion. Some cursing.

**Summary**: Naruto, a modern day high schooler whose worst subject is history. Sasuke, the young prince who had committed suicide in the medieval times. These two were never meant to meet. AU and SasuNaru Shounen-Ai.

**

* * *

**

History Repeats Itself

**_Chapter Two_**

_His Royal Pomposity_

By BlueRedemption

* * *

Naruto opened his mouth to say stutter out that it wasn't what the boy thought it was, but then stopped when the other's eyes merely fluttered closed again. The blonde noticed with a hint of relief that although his breathing was rather laboured at the moment, it was slowly falling back into its normal quiet, steady rhythm. Subconsciously, Naruto noted how outrageously peculiar the boy was dressed.

The peaceful silence of the forest that surrounded them was suddenly interrupted by a rumbling sound of something heavy and large hammering against the heavy packed soil of the woodland floor, steadily increasing in volume by the passing second. There was sharp rustling of the bushes behind him. Alarmed, the tanned teen hopped back onto his feet, ready to run should anything pop out of the bushes, ready to devour him. The boy he saved would have make do as his decoy. Hey, Naruto saved him once already. That was enough.

"Halt!" A booming voice ordered over the thunderous sound that slowed and came to a stop, freezing Naruto in his place. He felt as though he had jumped into the icy lake a third time as the cold rush of dread swept over him in waves.

_Police?_ Naruto wondered, raising his hands up in the air instinctively. _I knew it… this boy was probably a victim of some serial killer… and I'm going to be blamed for it_! "Wait, don't shoot!" He begged, not daring enough to turn around and face the speaker. "I didn't do anything, I was jus-!"

The same bellowing voice cut him off immediately, "Silence! Do not speak unless you are spoken to."

There was muffled whisper of cloth shifting - the sound of movement was distinct behind him. Finally gathering his courage and wits, Naruto slowly turned around to look behind him, his hands still up in the air to show that he was unarmed and definitely not dangerous. Surprise practically punched him in the face when he faced the speaker and his companions, causing him to drop his hands and openly stare, his eyebrows knitting together slowly to convey his puzzlement. Certainly, this wasn't something that he had expected.

There were five men that entered the clearing. One of the men had a large brown cloak covering his form, concealing his attire entirely except for his feet, which was shod with knee-high black leather boots. He had silvery hair that had wisps of it almost hiding half of his face, so that only one blue-grey eye of his was showing. He also wore a black mask that mysteriously hid half his face from view. This, of course, piqued Naruto's curiosity as to what lay beyond that obscuring mask.

The other four men, who were all dressed in similar garbs that strongly reminded Naruto of medieval movies such as Merlin, all sat rather primly upon horses, looking down at him with suspiciousness and almost accusing eyes. Two of the men dismounted, landing on the soil with a soft thud. Naruto's blue eyes dipped down to their shoes and his left eyebrow delicately rose in a silent querying arch. The brown leather knee-high boots that they wore had metal plates on top of it, solidly reflecting the glint that the sun casually graced upon it as its light skimmed upon its refined surface. Those definitely don't look very comfortable. _I just _love _your shoes. Wouldn't mind a pair of those myself._ Naruto couldn't help the sardonic observation that popped into his head and allowed a small smile to quirk his lips at the mocking thought. His eyes slowly slid up to take in the rest of the wacky attire.

Tucked into their boots were creamy brown pants, which looked to be slightly tight to fit their toned forms but loose enough so that they would be able to move around. Naruto grimaced. They didn't look too comfortable either. The men all wore a red, dress-looking type of cloth with a golden Celtic cross insignia boldly displayed on the front of it, but there was a shield on the breast of the left side that differed from each men's outfit, as though to tell them apart. The cloth didn't have sleeves and it ended an inch or two below their waist. To Naruto, it looked like a rectangular piece of material in which you cut a circle in the middle to fit the head in, and allowed the rest to cover your body, and then just strap a belt around it. Then viola. Instant fashion. They wore long sleeved white shirts beneath it.

The main thing, however, that really caught Naruto undivided attention were the swords that were poised on their left side, attached to their belts. He wondered briefly if these people had a licence to carry around lethal objects.

"State your business." Was the brief command from a large bulky man in red.

Naruto blinked, snapped out of his daze at the question directed at him. "Uhh… I don't have any business here. I just want to go back home." This didn't seem to be the answer the man was searching for, because almost right away, the heavy-set man with a scar on his face had started glowering at him intimidatingly. The golden-haired teen almost shied away from the fierce glare of the other but realized that if he did, he might end up looking more dubious. And so he held his head high and evenly met the other's gaze. The two that had descended from their mounts seemed to be checking the vital signs of the boy that Naruto had saved just moments ago. They seemed to be satisfied with what the saw, because they had straightened and given the cloaked man an affirmative nod. One of them bent over to gently pick up the prone form.

Before any words that would secure his innocence had popped out of his mouth, however, the cloaked silver haired man enquired in a steady, even voice, "What were you doing with him?"

'Him' obviously referred to the dark haired stranger that Naruto had fished out of the water by the way the speaker had jerked his head slightly in the unconscious boy's direction.

"I didn't do anything to him." Naruto voiced out his innocence immediately at the chance, breaking his staring contest. "I just saved him."

A silver brow rose elegantly, "Saved him?" He prompted, face unreadable.

"Yeah, I saved him, he was drowning." Naruto reaffirmed bluntly, shifting under the intense scrutiny he was receiving.

"Hmm… I see." The man drawled, his visible eye flicking from Naruto to glance once more at the boy that was gently hefted onto the back of one of the men's horses.

The burly man interrupted with a snarl, "How are we to know that you are not lying? You appear rather shady, if I do say so myself. The way you dress, you are but a foreigner!"

Naruto flared indignantly at the accusations and was about to retort that it wasn't him who was dressed funny, but them. "Hey y-"

"That's quite enough, Ibiki. I can tell the lad is being truthful." The laid-back silver haired man interrupted, before a clash of witty remarks escalated into a full-fledged argument.

Ibiki did not seem to be appeased with the judgement of the other, "But, milord, forgive me for being so forward, but we cannot trust foreigners!"

"Ibiki." There was a warning clearly lying within the undertones, and the larger man backed down hesitantly, frowning Naruto's way in distrust.

Warm grey-blue eyes settled on Naruto, crinkling into half moons jovially. He took off his long brown coat to reveal apparel similar to the others, only his was a royal blue colour, and the Celtic cross upon it was a stunning silver. He courteously offered his mantle to the flaxen-haired adolescent, who had started to shiver from the cold. "Now, lad, would you like a ride back to town?" He asked pleasantly, holding out a hand down to the boy from his horse, an invitation for Naruto to accept.

* * *

Naruto's azure eyes widened considerably as he saw the beginnings of small huts littered about in random places in large open clearing once they had reached the edge of the woodlands. He was currently sitting in front of the strange silver haired man, saddled with him on the same chestnut gelding, as their small group trekked their way amicably along the weaving dirt track that looked worn from constant use. The shabbily built houses had roughly made fencings near them, and different farm animals wandered around in the cramped space. He couldn't believe it. Were you actually allowed to own your own cow and chickens without having a proper farm? And what was with the way these people dressed?

The people that walked about busily going on about their day looked as though they had been pulled straight out of a storybook of ancient times and had been placed here. It was far-fetched, and he had to admit that he was curious about the whole set up. To Naruto, it looked like those villages from the early days like the thirteenth century or something. Hey, who knows? He hated history.

Looking straight ahead, he could make out gigantic stonewalls that seemed to be separating the poor quality-looking village before him and the larger stone structures behind it. The only opening the intimidating stonewalls had was a single arch that was half closed by a heavy-looking iron-wrought gate, and beside the gates, part of the granite walls protruded to allow poles bearing flags to be stuck onto them. The red-trimmed white flags that billowed regally in the wind bore a large red shield emblem with a golden dragon insignia carved onto it and what looked like a red fan with a white end. And finally, on top of the shield's logo sat a proud golden crown.

Glancing behind him and up towards the masked man, he decided to finally ask once the curiosity got the better of him, "Hey, are you guys filming something? 'Cause this is one hell of an awesome set you got! This movie's probably got millions on their budget! Say, what's the title and who's the director?" The horse below him snorted, as if adding its opinion to his questions as it plodded along.

The man behind him was silent for a while, looking rather perplexed at the barrage of questions. "I … cannot seem to be able to comprehend what you are trying to ask." He sheepishly admitted, brow crinkling slightly in an attempt to grasp the enquiry thrown at him casually.

Naruto couldn't help the wry tone that seeped into his voice, "I'm asking you what the title is." Really, how hard is it to tell him the title of the upcoming movie?

Understanding seemed to suddenly dawn on the older man. "Oh, might you be inquiring about my official title? Well, I am known to many as Kakashi, His Highness' Royal Advisor and a lord of the court, Chief of Security." The man behind him announced rather proudly.

The blonde immediately twisted around and craned his head, gazing intensely at the man to determine whether he was informing him of his role in the movie, or if he was simply joking. But seeing nothing but seriousness on the other's expression, he made a face and decided on the former, "… Uh… okay." _This guy takes his role too seriously…_

"Forgive me for being so direct, lad, but you have not yet familiarized yourself to us." Kakashi reminded the youth that sat in front of him stiffly, gripping the saddle horn tightly with white-knuckled fists. It was as though it was the fair-haired teen's first time riding a horse. But Kakashi was sure that couldn't be true, after all, children as young as five already started riding horses. Unless, of course, they hadn't the money to afford them. But he highly doubted that, for boy that sat before him held his head high like a noble, and carried himself in a dignified way. He also didn't bow to others, it seemed. For when Kakashi had introduced himself, the boy hadn't so much as batted an eye nor inclined his head upon hearing his high position. _He might be a foreign noble of a high status…possibly from Wind Country?_

"Oh yeah, the name's Uzumaki Naruto!" A cheerful grin was thrown at him, perfect whites flashing dazzlingly. The royal advisor awaited for further clarification, such as the noble lineage and position, but the other simply turned around and continued to look straight ahead. This bewildered Kakashi. Usually nobles would never introduce themselves in such a succinct and warm way, and when given the opportunity, they would normally hastily flaunted their titles to impress those around them with noses high in the air.

Upon entering through the open gate and stepping foot into the inside of the stone walls, Naruto gave a gasp of awe. Within the protection of the impressive stonewalls was a huge bustling city that stretched out as far as he could see, its every building's frame made of stone with wonderful craftmanship. What looked like market places were all over the place, while strangely dressed people of all ages socialized and traded with each other. The movie's director and stage/prop manager certainly had outdone themselves, that's for sure. He had never seen such a wonderful set in his whole life, the sounds… the view and people… the uh... smells. It came with everything!

Kakashi cleared his throat to gain Naruto's undivided attention and waved a casual black-gloved hand, indicating to their surroundings. "Uzumaki Naruto, I cordially welcome you to our hometown. The capital city of the Fire Country, the famed city of Konoha."

"For real? Konoha? That's so awesome! This movie's gonna use Konoha's name as their capital? That is _so_ sweet!"

"Sweet?" Kakashi parroted, tilting his head to one side.

* * *

"Ahaha, wow! I've never been in a castle before! But _man_, there is absolutely no way you could've built this thing just for the movie, cause that'll take years and years and a billions of dollars. You hired it, aye? How old is this castle?" Naruto rambled on as he rushed about, touching everything that he could get his hands on. They were currently walking along a long open hallway that had arches on the right that peered out into the gigantic inner courtyard of the castle. Massive portraits of stiff-faced men and women were hung on the left side, spaced out evenly.

Naruto glanced at the large painted portrait of a royal family of four before coming to a stop and staring at it, slowly walking closer to it. A king, a queen, and what he assumed were their two sons, standing between the two thrones. All had some very similar features to each other. _I've seen this picture before…_ He mused contemplatively. Then it clicked as though someone turn on a light switch in his brain.

"…Heh, talk about unoriginal. You guys _so_ totally ripped off that pose from an old painting." The blonde grinned; a small chuckle rising out of him as he pointed at the painting that was covering a large portion of the grey-coloured stonewalls. "You guys sure did a hell of an awesome job though, the painting looks really close to the original from what I can remember! Ooh, wow, I can't believe it! You even changed it a bit so that one of them looks like that guy!" Naruto jerked his thumb at the still unconscious boy being carried by one of the new strangers that now accompanied them. Not seeing the blank looks on the others' face, he prattled on with enthusiasm, "This is so cool! I'm actually really looking forward to this movie! I suppose you guys are gonna re-enact all that crazy Uchiha stuff, aye? Hey, hey, try and not make it too boring, yeah? My history teacher makes it sound like a _real _drag."

He was completely unaware of the confused and strange glances exchanged behind him as he continued to ramble on.

"This way, please." Kakashi told him, as they entered a large door, and found themselves in another long hallway. But this time, the hallway was definitely indoors, and there was a spiralling staircase on the left that led to an upper level. Their small group - which consisted of two servants, the unconcious boy and Naruto - was led by Kakashi through a few more turns and twists through the hallways and stairs, more than enough to confuse Naruto for a whole month or two, until at long last they arrived at impresive double mohogany doors in which, when opened, led to the most enormous bedroom Naruto had ever set his eyes upon. A bedroom definitely fit for a king.

A larger than normal king-sized bed was made grandly presentable with very expensive looking blue silk covers, and was also complete with exquisite side tables next to it made of jarrah wood that was shined to the point of brilliance. There was a double-door leading out to a balcony that had a round table and four chairs, and one a far end of the room, a beautiful antique-looking fireplace. A large bookshelf was nearby it, and two comfortable-looking couches were each placed in an angle so that you would be able to enjoy the warmth of the fireplace and place snacks and drinks on the small round coffee table in front of you. Naruto couldn't help but think that you could curl up in one of the couches with a book in your hand during winter with the fireplace crackling in front of you – never mind that he hated reading. There was two other doors connecting to the large room, but he had no idea as to what lay beyond them.

Passing by a beautifully crafted vanity dresser with a large mirror, Naruto walked around the room, zigzagging his way towards the balcony to observe the palace's gardens below him as Kakashi and two servants changed the dark-haired boy's sopping wet clothes into dry, new ones.

A dark-haired girl wearing a plain white dress with a blue apron on knocked on the open door behind them and curtsied politely, keeping her head low. "His Lordship Iruka requests your presence in the meeting room, Your Excellency." She muttered meekly, unable to meet his gaze.

"Tell him that I shall be with him in a moment." Kakashi dismissed the girl. Turning, he called out to the fair-haired boy that was leaning on the balcony's balustrade to gain his attention. "Ah, Uzumaki, would you mind terribly if we left you to look after His Highness for a while?" He requested, his hand gesturing at the dark haired boy that was being tucked into the large bed after he had been changed into a dry shirt and pants. "It should only take me a moment or two."

"Eh? His Highness? Pff. I can't believe he makes you call him that even while you're not filming! Man, would I love to be in his position." Naruto exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief as he walked over to the side of the bed, "Can you call me Naruto? It's just funny for people to call me Uzumaki, that's all. Yeah, go on, do whatever you gotta do. I'll look after 'His Highness'." Naruto snorted out the last two words, rolling his beautiful sapphire-blue eyes.

* * *

"Have Kakashi bring me the foreigner. We are obliged to reward him for his valiant efforts and to bribe him to make sure that he keeps silent about this event. It would not do for Konoha to find out what the prince had attempted."

"Yes, milord, right away, your grace." Another voice hastily piped up.

"Pray tell, how did His Highness manage to escape? I am aware that I told you to have him under constant surveillance, you know how he is!"

"Milord, my sincerest apologies, but His Highness had somehow managed to find a way to bypass the guards on duty undetected…"

"That is a pitiful excuse. If the foreigner had not managed to save him, we would have certainly lost out future king! I want you to step up the security. You are dismissed."

* * *

Naruto dropped the book he was holding when there was a shuffle of material behind him and he turned around in his seating position abruptly, his heart thumping fast in his chest. He calmed back down slowly when he realized that was just the boy tucked snugly into the bed, stirring. He shook his head at his own vigilance in an act of self-embarrassment. No one could blame him for his sudden wariness of his surroundings though, for indeed, too many surprises had been popping up today. Turning back around, he reached down from the couch tentatively to pick up the fallen book. He couldn't make heads or tails of the script in it. It was in some sort of code or something, he was sure. Looking up from the book in favour of checking up on his charge, he found himself jumping back in shock once again as the onyx gaze that was fixed on him managed to catch him off guard a second time that day. He yelped in alarm as he almost fell from the side of the sofa.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Naruto commented pleasantly after a deep sigh to collect his nerves, before he remembered something and a dark flush appeared over his face in embarrassment. He pointed accusingly at the dark haired youth that slowly sat up on the bed as he stood up from the chair that he had been curled up in, striding purposefully towards the other. "Don't you _dare _tell anyone that I had to perform CPR to save your worthless hide or I swear I wil-!"

"Silence." The boy cut him off, his voice was hoarse and crackly, but it had a commanding, superior tone to it. "Your incessant blathering is giving me a headache. Leave me be."

Naruto gaped, stupefied. He could _not_ believe it. He had abandoned his pride to save this ungrateful bastard, and that was the thanks he got? Like hell he would stand for it! "Asshole!" Naruto's voice shook with compressed fury, his hands curling to fists. "I save your life and you don't even say thank you?" He hissed, blue eyes turning several shades darker. His knuckles were white from the tight clenching of his fist.

Dark eyes narrowed condescendingly back at him just as challengingly, meeting his blazing gaze squarely and holding it. "I do not recall ever requesting for a bumbling dolt to save me." The boy replied stiffly, almost haughtily. "Address me with the proper respect, peasant."

Naruto scowled, brows snapping together, "Excuse me?" He yelled loudly, dislike for the other welling up inside him quickly as the pale boy, looking disinterested, finally broke their staring contest to glance about the room. "Hey, you owe me one, so don't treat me like this! Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"I owe you nothing." Was the scathing remark icily thrown at him as the oddly dressed youth simply lay back down and turned around in his bed, putting his back to Naruto and pointedly ignoring him.

Naruto's mouth was opening and closing, like a fish that had just been pulled out of the water. At the moment, he was just far too stunned to even shout insults at the other. It wasn't until the slender boy shifted to pull the covers over his pale form that life sparked back into the blonde. He angrily gritted his teeth, "Hey, hey! I was talking to you, you bastard! Don't you turn your back to me! No one talks like that to Uzumaki Naruto and gets away with it!" He marched towards the side of the bed, stomping his feet childishly as he did so.

There was no response from the other boy and so Naruto continued, a vein almost popping up on his forehead in agitation. Blood rushed to his head, making his face feel hot and tinting it a pale pink colour in fury, "Don't ignore me, asshole!" Unable to contain himself, he gave into temptation and swung his left leg to the side and snapping out, kicking the form covered in the sheets. He felt satisfaction hum through his veins as soon as his foot connected solidly with the dark-haired boy's prone body.

The effect was instantaneous. The boy was shoved halfway across the large bed from Naruto's kick and he immediately sat up, twisting around to face Naruto, coal black eyes ablaze with irritation and vehemence, "You _dare _to hit me? May I remind you that I could have you _beheaded _for this. You would also do well to hold that sharp tongue of yours while addressing me, _peasant_." He bit out irately, his tone now rising as he snarled. "I demand that you get out of my bed chambers at once, before I call someone in to remove you from my sight. _Permanently_."

Naruto took a step back, trying to control his seething anger at the infuriating boy. He had to keep his distance, or else he'd probably end up punching the bastard's lights out. "'Do well to hold my sharp tongue'? Psh. What's with the way you speak? You kinda sound like one of those old geezers. You say you're gonna call someone to remove me permanently? You're all talk and no bite, you can't even do something yourself. I, on the other hand, am capable of stomping on your arrogant ass all by myself!"

The boy's pale hands gripped tightly onto the dark blue sheets that were covering his form, crinkling them in his fists. "Not only do you hit me, but you _dare _to mock me, lowly peasant?" His voice was dangerously soft, anger lacing through it. Was that growling coming from his throat?

Naruto blinked at him oddly. "Eh? Mock you? If you put it that way, then yeah. I _am _'mocking' you." The blonde snorted, _Who uses words like those anymore? _

"Do you realize who you are speaking to?" The boy's stony eyes were frosty, his face set and his whole body rigid, as if he was ready to snap at any given moment.

"Yeah, the rudest bastard that has ever walked on the face of the planet." Naruto shot back, pointing his finger at the other to make his oncoming sentences clear and concise. "Hey, hey, I'm not taking any of this shit from someone who thinks they're the boss of everything. I don't like you treating me as though I'm below you, 'cause I'm not, and don't you forget that!" With those final words, Naruto simply turned and stalked out of the room, an impressive air of defiance and indignation about him. The large, heavy wooden door shut with a deafening thud behind him as Naruto literally exited with a bang.

Prince Sasuke Uchiha, the inheritor to the throne and future ruler of the Fire Country, stared at the door with widened coal-black eyes, his mind reeling from what had just occurred.

* * *

Kakashi watched the retreating back of one irritated blonde stomping out of the Prince's personal quarters with much fascination. _Interesting lad, very interesting. _He mused as he slowly walked out of the shadows. He had managed to hear much of their conversation. It wasn't hard, considering the blonde had been shouting half the time, but he had to strain to hear Sasuke's replies. No one had ever talked to the brooding, stoic prince like that, and he was positive that Sasuke had no idea how to handle it. No one had been able to elicit such emotive responses from the impassive boy either, even if it was just anger. To be truthful, no one really got such long sentences from Sasuke before. They usually considered themselves lucky if the prince had merely responded to their question with a grunt or even rarer, a monosyllable.

A smile slowly graced his face, his eyes curving into half moons. The palace's former depressing and gloomy atmosphere was beginning to change to a bright, lively one, he could feel it. Certainly, the days to come would surely prove to be quite promising. That was something he was undoubtedly sure of.

* * *

Ah, it's my 18th birthday today.  
Review if you have time.


End file.
